Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld skinning device having a tooth roll, which is retained motor-driven in a housing with side arms and rotating about an axis, and having a blade which in an operating position is positioned with a gap parallel to the tooth roll and is retained in a blade mount, which is formed by side parts, fixed to the side arms of the housing, and a blade holder, and the blade mount in the operating position is fixed in the side arms by releasable locking, and in an opened position of the blade mount the blade can be removed from the blade holder.
Description of the Background Art
In a meat cutting plant, the fat or rinds of the animal carcass are removed with use of a handheld skinning device. A handheld skinning device can also be used, however, to produce fine strips of meat, for instance, thin slices of ham or salmon.
The German utility model DE 202013 100 978 U1 describes a generic handheld skinning device. In said device, the blade can be changed in that two locking pins are unscrewed and the blade mount is then pivoted and the blade can be removed and reinserted.
A skinner device which has a tooth roll assembly and a parallel blade is known from European patent application EP 0 203 716 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,780. The blade mount has a complicated structure and when the blade mount is loosened to change the blade, the tooth roll assembly is also released for a replacement. As a result, the time expended for replacing a blade is relatively great.
A handheld skinning device with a tooth roll and a parallel blade is described in the Spanish application ES 1 073 370 U. A relatively simple blade mount is provided here. Loosening of a number of screws is provided, however, for replacing the blade. This makes the device unmanageable for daily use in a meat cutting plant.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,953 describes a skinning device in which to change the blade, a locking bolt is unlocked and then the blade mount is pulled out of the housing and then the blade is replaced. However, parts of the device can be lost during the blade replacement. This is problematic in a slaughterhouse.